1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic pallet, more particularly to a reinforced plastic pallet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional plastic pallet is shown to include a load-supporting platform 100 and a plurality of support legs 200 extending downwardly from a lower surface of the platform 100. Since the support legs 200 are in the form of a hollow block and are spaced apart from one another, they lack sufficient structural strength, and would deform when loaded with heavy goods. The platform is therefore liable to deform and sag.